Craft: Angel and Monsters in the Garden
Description frameless | right | 250px | 504 Main Garden Angel When we first moved into our house, we had to extend the height of our fences because our dog was C-R-A-Z-Y and could jump over a 6 feet fence without even thinking about it. We bought a ton of those single fence pickets to attach to the top of the fence to keep the doggie in. We had a lot of fence pickets left over and a lot of time on your hands...so we decorated our garden with some magical angels and silly monsters. Type of Craft Painting Difficulty Level Easy Supplies Needed SUPPLIES This craft is about using what you have to make something fun with your kids...I am telling you all what I used and adding notes for substitutions when I can. -Fence Pickets, single, about $1-$2 each at the hardware store (a scrap of 2 x 4 could also work). -Patio Paint (Acrylic Paint can work too, it just does not last as long - (the original angel I made 6 years ago still has paint on it but it is definitely faded). The Patio Paints work really well and last a long time. I would suggest a spray sealer if you use acrylics. I specifically used: vintage rose, citrus green, orange, larkspur blue, petunia purple, azalea, marigold, white, graphite (acrylic). -Paint brushes - 1 or 2 1 1/2" or 2" size and some smaller ones for detail work. -Staple gun and/or glue and/or small nails and hammer. -Twine or ribbon and any other decoration you might want. -Outdoor Mod Podge (see below) -Wings/Skirts: Fabric* or window screen or oil cloth - any fabric that is sturdy and will hold up to the weather. *NOTE: I "painted" my fabric with Mod Podge to give it some heft and to help it stand up to the elements. Directions DIY IT! Clean picket and if desired give it a quick sanding (I did not sand it - I wanted a rugged distressed feel). Paint each picket in a base color, covering almost all of the picket. For the angels I used Vintage Rose Patio Paint. For the Monsters, Citrus Green and Orange Patio Paint. Let dry. ANGELS: Add hair detail - just select a hair color and paint some bangs and curls on the top of the picket. Add face detail - simple eyes and a sweet little mouth in pink. Paint the picket, starting at where the "neck" would be a fun color (the clothing). Add buttons to the shirt. Cut squares of either fabric or screen approximately 10" wide and 5" long (you can "play" with the measurements depending on the look you want). Attach the skirt: I used a staple gun. In the past we have used glue, so either works...one give more instant gratification. To attach the skirt, lay the angel face down and determine waist; place skirt edge on the picket and staple on the back of the picket; flip over, bringing skirt around and do the same thing on the other side; NOW fold or gather skirt around on the front to make it fit (I added a staple or two along the waist band to make it stay). NOTE: if you use glue, weigh the wings down with a rock until dry. You can paint a skirt on too. Finish off with a twine or ribbon belt (to hide the staples or glue...or just because) Attach wings: Flip angle face down, find proper place for wings (about middle of back); accordion/fan fold fabric/screen; place wings on back and then point some of the folds up and some down; staple into place. NOTE: if you use glue, weigh the wings down with a rock until dry. MONSTERS: Paint on crazy eyes, mouth, teeth/fangs. If you want add some crazy screen hairdo - cut a length of screen about 5" long and 4" wide and then cut slits down into it being sure not to cut through; flip monster over and gather screen hair and staple into place. Additional Photos angel duo_1.JPG|2 angels|link=http://www.504main.com angel_faces.JPG|Paint angels faces|link=http://www.504main.com trio of angel_painted.JPG|Paint angle bodies|link=http://www.504main.com staple skirt.JPG|Staple Skirt|link=http://www.504main.com staple wings.JPG|Staple wings|link=http://www.504main.com monster_2.JPG|Monsters in the garden|link=http://www.504main.com green monster eyes.JPG|Paint monseter eyes|link=http://www.504main.com Category:Projects Category:CraftsCategory:Painting Category:Projects Category:Mod Podge Projects